


Когда карнавал восстанет

by lamonika



Category: Are You Afraid of the Dark?
Genre: Aesthetics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Drama, Background Femslash, Background Het, Character Study, Depression, Drugs, Gen, Lies, Loneliness, Magic, Magical Realism, Memories, Non-Chronological, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Small Towns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Рэйчел Карпентер четырнадцать. Она оставляет магическую трость себе.
Relationships: Rachel Carpenter & Mr. Tophat
Kudos: 2





	Когда карнавал восстанет

_Если не можешь победить — присоединяйся._

1.

Рэйчел готовит вишневые пироги.

В четыре утра, в два тридцать ночи, в шесть вечера, в двенадцать дня, закинувшись двумя таблетками четырехсотого ибупрофена пополам с банкой рэдбулла, подпевая попсе из старенького радио, пританцовывая в шлепках времен восьмидесятых и фартуке с трижды перевязанной узелками порванной лямкой. С собранными волосами, с синяками под глазами, под стандартный рингтон мобильника и бормотание полуночников в ее гостиной.

Они заваливаются по всем предметам.

Этого следует ожидать: костры манят к себе куда сильнее сухих страниц учебников, ледяная вода озера тянет остудить гудящую голову, Луиза слушает аудиокниги на физике, Акико убаюкивают химические формулы, Грэм сопит под монотонный голос математика, Гевин путает литературу с биологией, а Рэйчел… Просто Рэйчел.

Последний ее конспект отращивает себе щупальца на тетрадном листке и уползает под обложку, плюясь чернилами.

Тени беснуются — всегда на периферии, всегда в уголке глаза, в расфокусе прямо посреди дня.

 _Посмотри на нас, Рэйчел, посмотри на нас, посмотри_.

Утренний персиковый свет заливает кухню, солнечные лучи просачиваются сквозь ивовые ветви, задний двор расцветает с приходом весны морозной зеленью и кляксами аляповатых хаотично рассаженных материных цветов, и Рэйчел закрывает глаза, подставляя лицо этим заплаткам света. Тонкая кожа век вспыхивает красным, тени уходят — ненадолго, но хватает, чтобы поставить пирог в теплое нутро духовки.

Терпкий запах пьяной вишни расползается по дому, впитывается в древесину и тревожит полуночников, дремлющих над статьей из википедии. Рэйчел мажет пальцем по опустевшей тарелке, подхватывая остатки красной мякоти, рассматривает на свету.

Слизывает и жмурится.

 _Посмотри на нас, Рэйчел,  
посмотри_.

2.

Она целуется трижды за всю свою недолгую жизнь, прежде чем понимает, что ей нужно на самом деле.

С Адамом — на душной вечеринке, кажется, в честь чьего-то там выпуска, в огромном доме недалеко от железной дороги, рассекающей город уродливыми полосами аутоагрессии, впаянными в землю ради разделения на «до — вы можете повернуть назад» и «после — разбирайтесь с происходящим сами». Это мокро, неловко и глупо, и когда Адам отстраняется, красный (почему, интересно, рыжие всегда так некрасиво краснеют), Рэйчел хочется потрепать его за ушами, как его пса, Джефферсона — хороший мальчик, смышленый, он сразу понимает, что тут ему ничего не светит.

С Луизой — красивой, популярной Луизой, застряв в шкафу «семи минут» в духе сопливых ситкомов и дурацких имеджин-тестов. Хихикая, как первоклашки, сталкиваясь зубами и шепотом «а что, если», вываливаясь в конце концов под ноги Акико с бутылкой текилы наперевес, « _дорогие, да вы ошалели, кто вас до машины потащит, я звоню Хидео, стоп, нет, я не звоню Хидео, мне нужна камера_ ». Это остается призрачным воспоминанием, о котором они не говорят, только переглядываются иногда через костер, и любая страшная история вдруг становится удушливо смешной.

И с каким-то старшеклассником, чье имя Рэйчел не вспомнит даже под угрозой смерти, слизывая с чужих десен отзвук пыльного вкуса кокаина, спасибо, что не всю дорожку, вцепившись рукой в волнистые волосы и покачиваясь на волнах бесконечной, нездоровой эйфории, от которой к утру начинается мигрень. Или, может, мигрень вызывают блестящие штаны того самого парня, проведи рукой — пайетки поменяют цвет.

Вываливаясь на свежий воздух из клетки дома, пропахшей алкоголем и почему-то вишней, она бредет к причалу, свободному в эту субботнюю половину пятого утра от людей, и рушится в воду монолитом усталости и понимания того, что ей нужно.

Ей не нужно ничего.

Рэйчел вылавливает Грэм, черт знает как оказавшийся в этом пристанище популярных деток. Луиза стоит на террасе, опираясь о скрипучую перегородку, и с непонятным выражением лица смотрит на них сверху, и Рэйчел, откашливаясь от воды, вспоминает тянущиеся к ней в темноте руки и золотой свет со дна.

 _Посмотри, посмотри, посмотри_.

— Порядок, — говорит она, когда Грэм трясет за плечо. — Все нормально. Показалось, что в реке что-то есть.

— Надеюсь, не роботизированные зомби?

Рэйчел смотрит на него, вымахавшего за эти годы, уже заливающего руки и лицо антисептиком, спасаясь от грязной речной воды, и что-то в груди щемит.

— Нет, — улыбается Рэйчел через силу, хватаясь за подставленную руку и крепко ее сжимая. — Золотая монета. Что-то вроде того.

3.

Управляться иномирной игрушкой оказывается на удивление просто. То ли это ее право, право пострадавшей, право победительницы, то ли все сверхъестественные артефакты завязаны на плотность образов, стиснутых воображением, но когда дождь тушит магический огонь, словно спичку, Рэйчел уже знает, что делать.

Пепел, как чернила когда-то, оседает на ее пальцах, молнии бьют всегда в одно место, Бартоломью, подвинься, сейчас решается не твоя судьба.

Рэйчел четырнадцать, и она оставляет трость себе.

Это решение выскальзывает из хаоса и круговерти мыслей, оформляется в план, дождевая вода щекотно пробирается за воротник, и плечи горят там, где Маркус сжимал их своими спрятанными в перчатки руками, так что Рэйчел просто вытягивает этот огонь.

Протаскивает его через свои вены, через кровяные тельца и волокна мышц.

Отправляет импульсом в нагревшуюся древесину.

Желание резонирует где-то внутри желтого отсвета камня, и мир застывает.

Маркус оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь отдышаться, смаргивает воду с ресниц. На нем нет цилиндра, вьющиеся мокрые волосы спадают на лоб, и Рэйчел хочется убрать их, чтобы лицо было открыто, чтобы смотреть в него и по-настоящему видеть растерянный излом бровей, складку у искривленных губ, непонимающий взгляд.

— Может, и правда, — говорит Рэйчел в этой противоестественной тишине, такой густой, что можно услышать чужое сердцебиение. Это просто игра воображения — или мертвое вполне способно имитировать живое? Рэйчел не знает. Маркус смотрит ей в глаза. — Мы похожи. Мы не такие разные. И если мы не такие разные, я тоже могу вести.

В образе Маркуса больше нет ничего веселого. Но и угрожающего — тоже. Он будто съеживается, сереет, блекнет, и камень в трости светится от этого только ярче. Пальцы почти горят, но Рэйчел еще держится, давит в себе чувство боли, как и чувство жалости, с ожесточением, достойным мстительных страдалиц из фильмов ужасов. Из носа капает — красными кляксами застывает на футболке. _Поторопись_.

— Я знал, что ты догадаешься, дорогая. — Маркус беспомощно пожимает плечами и невротично дергает уголком губ, тени пляшут вокруг, беснуются, зовут к себе, посмотри-посмотри-посмотри. У Кокрана тень не человеческая — то ли клешни на месте рук, то ли из позвоночника — хвост и жало. — Но, поверь, сжечь трость было бы милосерднее.

Та почти вибрирует под пальцами, гудит, словно откуда-то из глубины материала раздается зов, и он просит, умоляет не оставлять, не бросать, ты же понимаешь, Рэйчел, ты понимаешь, каково это — быть одной, каково это — просыпаться с сосущей пустотой в солнечном сплетении. Давай мы будем одни вместе, Рэйчел. Тебе надо только… Надо только…

Надо только…

— Надо только попросить.

Маркус улыбается ей, совсем-совсем бледный, перманентное нарочитое веселье на лице стекает, как краска с объявлений о пропаже.

— Полагаю, я это заслужил, — говорит он, и горечь голоса Рэйчел ощущает на корне языка — таблеткой, металлом, уколом анестезии. — Только помни, дорогая, что у всего есть своя цена. Но ты же специалистка по страшным историям, правда? Ты и так это знаешь.

И когда Рэйчел запускает время, Маркуса рядом нет.

4.

С каждым годом истории Рэйчел становятся все страшнее.

Она пугающая, как Лавкрафт, продуктивная, как Кинг, мать ставит журнал за журналом на полку, отмечая разноцветными липкими закладками страницы ее рассказов. Слова и сюжеты бьют из Рэйчел фонтанчиком артериальной, бумагу становится некуда девать, память макбука заполняется быстрее, чем выходит новая модель айфона. Пиши книгу, подпиши контракт с издательством, это новаторство, это прорыв в умирающем жанре, «скажите, не продали ли вы душу дьяволу?» в дергающихся от возбуждения дырах зрачков.

Рэйчел наклоняет голову, когда улыбается, откидывает медовую косу за острое плечо.

Сегодня она готовит вишневые пироги, а завтра вяжет крючком, в четверг — фотокружок, в субботу — зубрежка латыни, в воскресенье — древнегреческого, и если повторять про себя «festina lente», пока строчишь «Илиаду» в переводе с десятью ошибками на каждой странице, если забивать голову и мир вокруг бесконечным танцем и беготней от мании к мании, может, тени отступят на задний план.

Они все еще здесь, но даже они сдаются под натиском хаоса.

«Продала? Боюсь, что нет, всего лишь выменяла… Услуга за услугу, если можно так сказать».

Все подростковые драмы, какими бы мистическими они ни были, заканчиваются либо ранней беременностью, либо рехабом, либо разбитым сердцем. Но Рэйчел не такая. Рэйчел занимает оборонительную позицию, рисует себе светлое будущее и штрихует его черным маркером.

«ЧТО ТЫ ПОМНИШЬ?» впаяно в стены ее комнаты.

В саму ее суть.

5.

От песка огонь взвивается к небу, опаляя лицо жаром, Рэйчел оскальзывается на мху и впивается пальцами в мягкие бока деревьев, пока идет за водой для завершения ритуала. Сегодня — ее очередь, и остальные все равно еще не собрались. Округлый бок полумесяца проглядывает сквозь темные кроны деревьев, Рэйчел едва не падает в воду, останавливается в последний момент, замочив носы кед.

На дне озера блестит золотая монета.

Рэйчел жмурится до искр перед глазами, и когда открывает их, все становится только хуже — дно светится ровным золотым светом проклятого клада, тени густеют, текут за воротник.

Это еще не «привет», но почти «здравствуй».

Почти «скучала?» на изнанке век.

Рэйчел целуется трижды за всю свою жизнь, чтобы понять: ей это не нужно.

Ей не нужно тепла человеческого тела, искусанных губ, мягкости рта, привкуса мятной жвачки; не нужно сердцебиения под пальцами, заполошно стучащей венки на шее, зубов на коже; не нужно жара ладони под одеждой и влажного шепота в ухо.

Ей нужно попробовать… всего один раз…

Рэйчел валится в ледяную воду, чтобы не додумывать эту мысль.

6.

Бартоломью рядом тоже нет. Дождь заканчивается внезапно, моргают, приходя в себя, Хидео, Адам и черт знает кто еще, полуночники оглядываются вокруг, словно ничего, совсем ничего не помнят, потерянные в магических хитросплетениях времени и пространства.

Рэйчел видит, как расползаются на лоскуты предрассветного тумана шатры и палатки, трейлеры и вагончики.

Трость у нее в руке.

— Рэйчел? — зовет ее Гевин, милый, смазливый «мы просто друзья» Гевин, дотрагивается мокрыми пальцами до лица Карпентер и стирает из-под носа дорожку крови. — Ты в порядке? Ты ударилась?

Нож в заднем кармане брюк совсем ледяной.

— Все хорошо, — улыбается Рэйчел, отводя руку от своего лица. — Главное, что мы нашли Адама. Забудь.

И он забывает.

И они все забывают, импульс проходит под кожей, и воплощение одного неосторожного слова приобретает поистине пугающий размах. Город цветет осенними красками, пустырь остается пустырем, все потерянные возвращаются к своим родным, а те, кому некуда возвращаться, исчезают призраками с первыми лучами солнца.

Город не помнит. Но помнит Рэйчел.

Задыхается от кошмаров и сонных параличей, но куда сильнее — от зудящего в кончиках пальцев желания _прикоснуться_ , почувствовать эту пульсирующую, неисчерпаемую силу всего на одно мгновение, только лишь на одно. Как тогда, стоя под тугими струями ливня и пропустив сквозь себя чертову молнию. На одну секундочку почувствовать себя бессмертной, почувствовать себя целой.

Рэйчел крутится на постели, загнанно дышит в подушку, жмурясь и хватая воздух пересыхающим ртом, и магический артефакт под ее кроватью, прямо под половицей, зовет — на секунду, только на одну секунду, посмотри, как тени тянутся к тебе, ты хочешь понять, что испытывал Маркус, ты хочешь стать ближе, ты хочешь…

Маркус.

Маркус в ее голове насмешливо крутит в руках цилиндр, щурится — «ты же специалистка, ты знаешь, что у всего есть цена» — и молчит. Красноречиво молчит, выразительно.

Она держится из последних сил.

«Из последних сил» растягивается на месяцы, класс мелькает за классом, на следующий год уже выпускаться, круговерть из учебы, маний и костров вырастает перед тенями, как забор под напряжением, захочешь — с наскока не преодолеешь, и не пытайся. Тексты заливают бумагу фонтанчиком артериальной, кошмары обретают голос и говорят через Рэйчел, транслируют себя сначала десяткам, а затем и тысячам людей, прорастают метастазами в головах и плотнеют, обретают вес.

Во снах Маркус гладит Рэйчел по волосам затянутой в перчатку ладонью и повторяет печально и ласково: «Мы не такие уж разные» на сотнях разных языков. Целует ее в макушку и оставляет цилиндр на соседней подушке, растворяется в тенях.

И по утрам ласковое «мы не такие уж разные» почему-то превращается в надрывное «наступаем на одни и те же грабли».

И иногда — в далекое эхо.

«Одни».

7.

Рэйчел улыбается через силу, пока не сведет лицо, а Грэм все повторяет: поверить не могу, что ты избавилась от трости, ты могла получить что угодно, поверить не могу! Заглянуть в его голову не составляет труда: там она, Рэйчел, замахнувшись, героически бросает артефакт в чудом продолжающий гореть костер, и Маркус растворяется в ночи пеплом, не так эффектно, как в концовке поттерианы, но тоже, в общем-то, ничего.

Они гордятся ей, и Рэйчел, хрустя запястьями, сжимает нож в кармане, пока отпечаток рукояти не останется на коже коралловым пятном.

Получить все — правда?

Потому что конечно, она могла.

Вернуть отца в семью, или повернуть время вспять, или сдать экзамены без подготовки, или устроить мир во всем мире, уничтожить ядерное оружие, победить рак, до самой смерти получать бесплатные молочные коктейли, вообще отменить смерть.

Рэйчел четырнадцать, но она не дура.

Она знает, чем заканчиваются такие сделки с совестью, она же специалистка, и трость, которую никто не видит, сжатая в руке, гудит одновременно насмешливо и сердито.

Именно тогда тени расползаются по округе, скребутся под дверью, пока арктический холод зияющей в солнечном сплетении пустоты заполняется мишурой и антикварным барахлом, страшными историями и откатами в гипоманию.

Главное — не играть с огнем.

Огонь всегда побеждает.

8.

— История про пугало, — говорит Луиза.

Грэм хлопает по коленям, обвинительно тычет пальцем — никакого Стайна на этом собрании. Они пререкаются, они все пререкаются, Рэйчел обнимает колени и улыбается чему-то своему.

Ардженто, Орегон, город рыбалки и секвой, страшилок у костра и грохота поездов, он застревает в том, что осталось от ее сердца, и пускает там корни. Это не больно — уже нет, просто почти никак, как после укола анестезии, пусть даже Гевин улыбается острее лезвия опасной бритвы, Луиза, будущая королева выпускного, смеется над шутками где-то посреди лесного пугающего «ничего», Акико позволяет им светиться в своем инстаграме, а Грэм ласково поддерживает за локоть, когда мир опасно накреняется куда-то за горизонт.

Рэйчел складывает воспоминания об их теплом, дружеском коктейле школьных стереотипов к себе в рюкзак, чтобы хоть что-то светило в бесконечном одиноком сумраке, когда тени до нее доберутся. Они уже лижут щиколотки, как цепные псы, скулят, подставляясь под ласкающую загривок руку, тянутся дальше, _посмотри на нас, посмотри_.

У карнавала должен быть хозяин, или хозяйка, или…

Рэйчел забирается к себе в комнату через распахнутое окно, свешивает ноги с подоконника и глядит на пол, залитый густой, чернильной темнотой, пульсирующей в такт гудению под половицей.

Рэйчел достает трость.

Она теплеет в руках и отзывается живой дрожью, свет загорается в камне искрами молний-светлячков, прокладывает себе путь среди маний и хаоса отвлеченных, вынужденных хобби, находит трещину где-то в груди. Проскальзывает в нее змеей. Остается.

Можно сколько угодно твердить себе, что она не одна, но стоит взгляду полуночников скользнуть мимо, как эта змея из света, золотой скорпион, отравляющий изнутри, оживает и говорит, говорит, говорит.

У него голос Рэйчел, интонации Рэйчел, лицо Рэйчел, он не замолкает на уроках, а теперь — и во время мании, подогретой энергетиками пополам с отвратительным растворимым кофе из банки столетней давности. Маркус исчезает из снов.

Рэйчел печет пироги, Рэйчел учит латынь, Рэйчел штрихует рисунок за рисунком, «ЧТО ТЫ ПОМНИШЬ?» остается отпечатком на обоях.

В конце концов, Рэйчел держалась четыре года. Не такой уж маленький срок, когда нужно от чего-нибудь отказаться. И такой маленький, когда теряешь человеческий облик.

Такой чертовски маленький.

9.

Она отхаркивает скорпиона в миску с хлопьями прямо за завтраком и долго смотрит, как бедняга перебирает лапками, утопленный в молоке. Мать исчезает на работе, а Рэйчел — Рэйчел остается дома, потому что, в самом деле, это выше ее сил.

Бумага скетчбука под пальцами скрипит, когда первые линии рассекают белое-белое-белое.

И красное — брызги праздника на ткани шатра.

Магические игрушки отзываются легко, всегда легко, стоит только сформировать в своей голове тень образа, набросать костяк, визуализировать призрака — дальше неиссякаемое, дурное всесильное нечто все решит за тебя. На пустыре вырастают вагончики и трейлеры, фургоны, легковушки, полотна полосатой ткани и металлические каркасы, клоуны и гимнастки, фокусницы и акробаты.

Все, что не стерлось из головы Рэйчел за четыре года, мираж посреди пустыни, осязаемый и опасный.

Бартоломью вышагивает из теней за спиной и моргает удивленно, словно только проснулся. Голова рассечена чернеющим ожогом от молнии — Рэйчел щурится и убирает эту деталь, и пальцем не шевеля. Отсутствующая рука, золото булавок на рукаве — все, как тогда, даже нарочито добродушный прищур. Бартоломью живой — в отличие от работников и артистов, безвольных зомби, воображение, перенесенное в реальность магией трости.

Он приходит последним.

Темнота падает на глаза вуалью, и Рэйчел приподнимает цилиндр, слишком большой для ее головы. Улыбкой Маркуса можно резать стекла. Он все еще выше, но не так, как раньше. Теперь Рэйчел может залепить ему пощечину, если захочет.

Или обнять.

— Если ты правда решила устроить шоу, разве тебе не нужен костюм? — Маркус склоняет голову и щурится — весело, но не так, как от него ожидаешь. Оценивающе. Словно примеривается, собираясь укусить.

Рэйчел сносит последние мосты одним взмахом спички. В чем выгода Дьявола, которого она в глаза не видела? Почему магия подчиняется ей?

Потому что Маркус, Маркус, Маркус,  
Маркус уже обрек однажды на гибель всю ее семью,  
но саму Рэйчел похоронить не смог.

Потому что она помнила то, чего не помнили остальные.

Потому что она _видела_.

10.

Огни карнавала приветливы и теплы.

Рэйчел хочет забальзамировать их в своей памяти, как забальзамировала воспоминания о друзьях, три первых поцелуя, пьяную вишню и ощущение скрипящего на зубах донного песка, который сплевывала, выбираясь из озера глубокой ночью, утопленная золотом и тяжестью хитина под своей кожей.

Она рисует стрелки, затемняет верхнее межресничное принтерной краской, румянит кончик носа, пока не становится похожа на заплаканную куклу из лимитированной коллекции по триста долларов за оригинал в нераспечатанной коробке.

Синяки под глазами от хронического недосыпа вкупе с таким макияжем выглядят скорее приятным дополнением к стальным оттенкам в просроченной палетке.

Рэйчел идут цилиндры. Углы глаз печет — наверняка от паршивой туши, а не от теней, кружащих на периферии голодными шакалами, — складки на шароварах собираются в волны струящейся белой ткани, переливающейся в свете гудящих лампочек туалетного столика.

Когда Маркус оборачивает сильные, совсем не призрачные руки вокруг затянутых в гипюровый бадлон плеч, Рэйчел позволяет себе закрыть глаза и разжать сведенные судорогой пальцы. В этом нет никакого сексуального подтекста, в этом вообще нет подтекста — что, в конце концов, нужно существу, живущему на свете слишком долго и потерявшему последние остатки человечности то ли под обломками каруселей, то ли на дне бутылки коньяка? Когда магия приходит в чью-то жизнь, она забирает чужое, присваивает его себе, все желания, надежды, возможности, оставляя только голод…

И дыру в груди.

Рэйчел просто меняет одну манию на другую. Привыкает за четыре года.

И все же ей магическая игрушка поддается куда охотнее.

— Скоро начнется, — предупреждает Маркус, утыкаясь подбородком в ее макушку. Они сталкиваются взглядами под пыльной гладкостью зеркала и смотрят друг другу в глаза так долго, что слизистая пересыхает. — Откроешь шоу сама?

Рэйчел чует его страх там, где чужое мертвое сердце колотится о грудную клетку. « _Я изливаю душу на сцене, а они не помнят меня, они даже не знают, что я существую_ », и, говоря начистоту, Рэйчел вообще не собиралась устраивать карнавал, но детский восторг, пузырящийся в горле с самого первого появления в круговерти волшебства и леденящего душу ужаса, тянет воспроизвести все в первозданном варианте, а она сама — она сама терпеть не может выступать перед людьми.

— Может, его откроешь ты? — предлагает Рэйчел в ответ, и взгляд Маркуса загорается тем живым блеском, «это все — лишь часть шоу», вот тебе и светлое будущее, вот тебе и «любите ли вы страшные истории» пьяной вишней на кончике языка.

Трость на этот раз у нее. Цилиндр привычным уже атрибутом вбитого черным тонером в подкорку образа занимает место на его макушке. Рэйчел убирает со лба Маркуса вьющуюся прядь волос, чтобы видеть его взгляд — перманентное напускное веселье снова тут как тут, добро пожаловать, мы вас ждали.

— Пожелаешь удачи? — подмигивает ей Маркус, оглаживает озябшие плечи перчатками из телячьей кожи и с удивлением застывает, когда Рэйчел оставляет на его скуле смазанный холодный поцелуй.

Рэйчел по-настоящему целуется трижды за всю свою жизнь, чтобы понять: ей это не нужно.

Ей не нужно тепла человеческого тела, искусанных губ, мягкости рта, привкуса мятной жвачки; не нужно сердцебиения под пальцами, заполошно стучащей венки на шее, зубов на коже; не нужно жара ладони под одеждой и влажного шепота в ухо.

Ей нужна пульсирующая жара магии в сложенных лодочкой ладонях, шорох бумаги под рукавами и бьющий в голову восторг пополам со страхом, потому что только они, да, только они еще справляются со своей задачей и забивают эту дыру внутри, только они заставляют ощущать себя целой и неподвластной времени.

Как Маркусу нужно, чтобы его помнили,  
Рэйчел нужно, чтобы о ней говорили.

Поэтому она меняет условия, отпуская Маркуса за кулисы, к зрителям, и, стоя в полоске света среди густеющей темноты, плетет новый договор. Никто не забудет их — ни полуночники, отпустившие Рэйчел туда, где она по-настоящему была нужна, ни зрители, ни люди, что прочитают в итоге ее книги и размножат образы чудовищ, пока те не оживут, ведомые человеческой верой.

Дыра внутри не зарастает, но спаянные скобами края хотя бы перестают ныть.

Одного Рэйчел не понимает, прислушиваясь к восторженным крикам из-за кулис: почему, в конце концов, именно ей поддался договор, и почему ей поддалась магия, почему тени звали « _посмотри на нас, посмотри_ », и какая Дьяволу была выгода от всего этого, если даже детей не нужно теперь вырывать из полотна пространства на потеху зомбированным клоунам с провалами вместо глаз?

Почему именно ей?

11.

Потому что никакого Дьявола не было.

Была только малютка Элис Хупер, оставленная сиротой в праздничных вспышках карнавала, заплаканная, с куцыми косичками и отцовской тростью, отлетевшей к оленьим дрожащим ногам.

И в момент, когда камень в трости загорается инфернальным желтым, как огни каруселей и детские, теряющие все человеческое глаза, Рэйчел наконец смотрит.

И тогда карнавал забирает ее себе.


End file.
